1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an actuating device for a lock, especially in a motor vehicle. In these types of actuating devices, a transmission element is moved in linear fashion by the actuation of an actuating element, which is frequently designed as a sensor pin, which can be shifted in linear fashion. Depending on the design, the transmission element represents either an integral extension of the actuating element or an independent component. A catch device is provided on the transmission element; this catch device transmits the movement of the transmission element to a release element such as a reversing lever, which is in working connection with the lock by way of an actuating linkage such as a Bowden cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, these types of actuating devices can be secured. In particular, central locking devices are often provided, by means of which locking elements can be moved in such a way that the movement of the actuating and/or of the transmission element and/or of the release element is blocked.
An actuating device for a lock is known from DE 198 31 944 C1. The lock cylinder, which is installed in a cylinder housing and supported with the freedom to rotate, is connected to a lever housing. The two elements are installed in such a way that they can move in the axial direction in either the unlocking or the locking position of the lock cylinder. A second cam is provided inside of the lever housing. The first cam can be pushed along as well both in the unlocking position and in the locking position of the lock cylinder. In an intermediate position, the second cam prevents the axial displacement of the lock cylinder. This state of the art suffers from various disadvantages. Because one or more of the movable parts are prevented from moving, there is the danger that they can be destroyed when force is applied to the actuating element. If, furthermore, the locking element (the cam) turns out to be the weakest element in the chain of components effectively connecting the actuating element to the lock, the use of force leads to the breakage of the locking element and to the unauthorized release of the lock mechanism. Another disadvantage of the known devices is that the vehicle can be secured either only by the use of the central locking unit acting in common on all the locks of the vehicle or by acting individually on each lock. The latter variant has the disadvantage of being inconvenient for the user, which experience has shown leads to the user's failure to make use of the ability to secure an individual lock, e.g., that of the glove compartment or of some other lockable storage compartment. The ability to lock such compartments is especially important in the case of convertibles, however. In the case of the former variant, furthermore, anyone in possession of the central locking release unit, e.g., a radio transmitter, at the time is able to open simultaneously all the locks of the vehicle connected to the central locking system. This, however, is frequently undesirable. Thus, for example, it is necessary at hotels or repair shops, where third parties must move the vehicle, to allow such parties access to the interior of the vehicle. At the same time, it would be favorable for the storage compartments to remain locked, so that personal objects could be securely protected from access by third parties.